


I'm Right Out Here

by Allekha



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna died years ago. Elsa stills hears her voice sometimes, eternally childlike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Out Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> Strongly recommended background music: https://soundcloud.com/nipahdubs/do-you-want-to-build-a-snowman

It's not real. It's not real. No-one is there. 

Her baby sister is dead. She died years ago of illness. So why does Elsa hear her _all the time_? 

She learned to stop talking about her sister after the servants reprimanded her for it: "You're too old for these games," they had said. "Think of your poor parents," they had told her. 

And now that her parents are gone, Elsa doesn't sleep. She waits up with a candle, doing work or reading, because it's better than being startled out of bed. 

_Elsa?_

The cute, childish voice, almost like the one from her memories, floats from behind the door. 

**knock knock knock-knock knock**

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Elsa looks up. Building snowmen is one of her last memories with Anna. Before Anna got sick and couldn't play, before they could never play together again. 

_Come on, let's go and play._

The voice is plaintive. There are nights where Elsa is tempted to go and open the door. But Anna's ghost isn't real, and anyway, it doesn't exactly sound like Anna. More like the wind shaped to Anna's voice. 

**knock knock knock-knock knock**

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms…_

Anna is in Heaven now, just like their parents. There's no reason for a little girl to haunt the palace or knock on her older sister's door every night. None. 

Except, Elsa wonders. Anna died in her sleep. And she was so little. Elsa can barely remember her laying in bed, face flushed with a fever that wouldn't go down. Elsa had wanted to cool her off so badly, give her the ice that she clearly needed, but their parents wouldn't let her. The doctor would take care of her, they had said. She should have done it anyway, because then Anna had... 

Maybe Anna didn't know that she died. Maybe she just wanted to stay with her family. 

**knock knock knock-knock knock**

_Elsa?_

The voice is softer now. She curls further over the work that she isn't getting done. 

_Please, I know you're in there…_

Elsa looks up toward the door. Maybe she should-- 

No. Anna isn't there. Anna is in Heaven. Whatever that is, _it isn't Anna_. 

A draft blows out the candle. Elsa shivers a little as she stands to light it again, but not because of cold. She's fine with the cold, the way her rooms never get warm even with the fires going. Really, it's the feeling of eyes upon her, and not from the direction of her parents' portrait. 

**knock knock knock-knock knock**

The door creaks. Strange. It's a good, solid door, locked. 


End file.
